It's All Good
by glittering moonlight
Summary: A little Hinny one-shot. About Harry, what he thought about Ginny through their years, part of their wedding, James leaving for Hogwarts.


Harry had always admired Ginny Weasley. Okay, fine, maybe not. Back in first year, he kind of thought she was a pathetic little brat, because that was how Ron described her. He had only seen Ginny at Platform 9 ¾ , so he didn't really know. Anyway, at that time he was still getting used to being a 'wizard' and didn't have time to dwell on girls.

In second year, Ginny was merely Ron's little sister who wrote in a diary. Later on, she turned out to be crushing on him, and she was a victim of Voldemort. Harry saved her, of course, but still thought little of her. He also thought she was kind of, no, VERY, stupid to write in that diary without asking about it. (Okay, fine, not at that age, but now.) He was too busy solving the mystery to dwell on girls, and besides, he was only twelve!

In third year, Harry had been subject to the evil, stupid Dementors, and Ginny wasn't very important that year. In fact, Ginny wasn't really highlighted in his third year...

In fourth year, Ginny's spotlight in Harry's life had increased. Harry found that she was actually pretty, but found himself facing Cho Chang, whom he thought looked a lot more beautiful at that time. In fact, Harry was...fine with Ginny; Ginny wasn't the brat Ron had called her.

In fifth year, Ginny was in Dumbledore's Army and helped Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna fight the Death Eaters in the Ministry. Ginny had given up on Harry, but Harry was beginning to like Ginny...but Cho caught him yet again and they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Yet in sixth year, Ginny dated Dean. But then Harry started to like Ginny a LOT, and tried to get her. And so he did. Harry was impressed by Ginny's performance in the Quidditch team, and they were a couple toward the end of the year.

In seventh year, Harry broke up with Ginny because of his Horcrux hunt, and he was trying to protect her. They got together again.

* * *

Now Harry's twenty and Ginny nineteen. Should Harry engage to Ginny? He could just feel Ginny's soft hands on his shoulders, her lips on his lips, her presence in the room...But he wasn't sure. Sure, they loved each other. Sure, it was time to get moving; Ron and Hermione were already married! But is it the right choice? Should Harry engage, or should he wait? His thoughts are interrupted by a soft hand on his shoulder. Harry's entire body tingles, the way it always does when Ginny is near him.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, smiling, one hand behind her back.

"Um, nothing," Harry answered, fake-smacking himself on the forehead. What a stupid reply!

"Well, I have some news for you..." Ginny's voice faltered.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED NEXT YEAR~" Hermione's voice cut in.

"When did you get in here?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Just now," Hermione replied, smirking.

"'Bout time you married," Ron walked in.

Harry just rolled his eyes and locked his eyes with Ginny. She nodded and they leaned together, leaned together, together to...

To kiss. To snog. To kiss. To snog.

"Oh my god!" Hannah Abbott pranced in. "Neville, look!"

Harry and Ginny pulled away, their faces chili pepper red.

Hermione pulled out a wrapped present for both Harry and Ginny. "Here!"

Harry opened his first, as girls took forever to open theirs. Sure enough, Ginny just finished taking off the ribbon. Smirking, Harry took off the cover of the box. What? A cell phone? A Muggle cell phone? Hermione grinned. "Like it? I thought it would come in handy. Here, I'll give you my number." Hermione wrote a list of numbers on a card.

"Crazy, ain't it?" Ron asked. But he was looking enviously at the phone. "'Mione, why can't I have a cell-telly?"

"Cause you wouldn't know how to use it," Hermione replied.

"Then why does Ginny get one?"

"Cause she's smarter. And besides, she's nicer." At this Ron shoved Hermione playfully. "What? It's true?" Hermione defended Ginny.

* * *

-.-.-ONE YEAR LATER-.-.-

Ginny looked breathtaking in her wedding gown, and Harry very, uh, handsome in his dress robes.

"Do you, Ginevra Weasley, accept Harry Potter as your husband?" the pastor/priest guy droned. (Hermione wanted a Muggle wedding for Harry. Somehow Hermione was in charge of everything.)

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry blushed.

"And do you, Harry Potter, accept Ginevra Weasley as your wife?"

"Yes." Harry looked around. No one tittered. No one smirked. Everyone grinned happily and gave him a thumb's up.

"I now proclaim you husband and wife," the priest dude said monotonously.

"Kay," Astoria whispered into Draco Malfoy's ear. Apparently, they had been invited because Hermione and Astoria had become friends.

Draco smirked and whispered back.

Harry rolled his eyes. He and Ginny were going to be happy, he was sure of it.

* * *

~.~.~MANY, MANY YEARS LATER~.~.~

"Bye, James!" Harry called.

"Bye Dad!" was the reply.

"We'll write you everyday!" Ginny called after her first son.

"Okay!" James replied. "Bye!"

The Hogwarts Express left the station with a 'toot-a-hoot-hoot'! Ginny and Harry, along with other parents, waved good-bye.

"Daddy, when is it my turn?" Albus asked.

"Mommy, when is mine?" Lily asked as well.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "When the letter comes."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Wow, Albus was way ahead of his age.

"For now," Harry ruffled his son's hair. "For now, just have fun."

"Okay, daddy!" Albus held on to his mother's hand.

The four walked, or rather, skipped, in Lily and Albus's cases, back to the Muggle section of the railroad station.

_Well, this certainly is a good life_, Harry thought to himself.

**A/N: And so we end my first Hinny masterpiece. XD Good? Bad? Tell me. May be cheesy.**

**So I'm just sitting here, hoping for reviews. I mean, don't you know how it is when you have so many readers but only ONE review? So please review! :)**

_Signing off for the day,_

_~Glittering Moonlight_


End file.
